Ce que j'ai fait pour toi
by Edelwanna
Summary: Si tu lis cette lettre Hermione, c’est que je ne suis plus de ce monde… RonHermione FIC FINIE
1. Chapitre I

Bonjour ! Je fais une petite fic Ron/Hermione qui m'est passé par la tête en regardant « Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban » cet après-midi. Il y aura peu de chapitres, je dirais cinq ou six au maximum, qui seront assez courts, enfin, un peu plus long que celui-ci.

-

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Ce que j'ai fait pour toi.**

_Chapitre I_

-

-

-

-

**Angels, Robbie Williams**

_**I sit and wait  
Does an angel contemplate my fate  
And do they know  
The places where we go  
When we're grey and old  
'cos I have been told  
That salvation lets their wings unfold  
So when I'm lying in my bed  
Thoughts running through my head  
And I feel the love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead **_

And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead

When I'm feeling weak  
And my pain walks down a one way street  
I look above  
And I know I'll always be blessed with love  
And as the feeling grows  
She breathes flesh to my bones  
And when love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead

And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead

And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead

-

-

-

-

Par une pluie torrentielle, une foule se pressait en dehors du cimetière de Londres. Le visage sombre, triste, ils quittèrent précipitamment un à un le lieu funeste.

Les Moldus ne semblaient pas les voir. Alors que cette foule traversait bruyamment la route, les voitures leur passaient au travers du corps, comme on passe au travers de la fumée. Certains transplanèrent, d'autres s'élevèrent dans le ciel sur leur balai.

Tous semblaient résignés. Le monde des sorciers était en deuil ; celui des Moldus vivrait encore dans l'insouciance. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Les lourdes grilles du cimetière se refermèrent bruyamment, sonnant comme un gong lugubre qui marque la fin de l'espoir…

De l'espoir ? Y-en avait-il encore ?

L'espoir semblait avoir disparu avec le soleil…

Hermione se tint un moment sur le seuil du cimetière, au bord de la route. Vêtue de noir, un voile recouvrait son visage, rougi par les larmes. Dans ses mains, elle tenait fébrilement mais précieusement un morceau de papier, comme si c'était la seule chose qui lui restait à présent.

Un bout d'écriture lui revint en tête.

_Si tu lis cette lettre Hermione, c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde…_

Elle sentit son corps se déchirer au souvenir de cette phrase qu'elle avait pourtant entre ses mains, mais qu'elle n'osait plus lire. Elle serra les poings rageusement.

Un hurlement strident la ramena à la réalité. Elle n'avait pas fait un pas, toujours sous la pluie, malgré les violentes bourrasques de vent. Elle leva les yeux au ciel ennuagé, soudainement inquiète. Une main la prit brusquement par l'épaule. Elle sursauta.

- Miss Granger, vous ne devriez pas rester ici… Il vous cherche…

Hermione prit un air résigné en reconnaissant la personne qui se trouvait maintenant en face d'elle.

- A quoi bon, Professeur Lupin… J'ai perdu ce en quoi je tenais le plus… Que Lord Voldemort vienne, cela n'a plus d'importance…

- Nous avons perdu cette bataille…mais pas la guerre !

Hermione se renfrogna encore plus. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le hurlement reprit, de plus en plus proche… Lupin la prit précipitamment par le bras, murmura un sortilège d'Anti-Détection, en priant pour qu'il fonctionne. Aussitôt après, un hibou de plumage noir vola à quelques mètres d'eux, décrivit quelques cercles au-dessus du cimetière et poursuivit sa route, disparaissant dans les nuages.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir de soulagement, alors que Remus Lupin se tournait vers elle.

- Vous savez très bien que c'est faux, Professeur ! lâcha Hermione, prise d'une colère croissante. Nous avons perdu !_ Il_ est revenu, et nous n'avons pas su l'arrêter !

Lupin posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

- Vous êtes forte Hermione… Nous avons besoin de vous au sein de l'Ordre…

- Quel Ordre ? fit Hermione, dans un rire cynique. Il n'y a plus d'Ordre…depuis que Dumbledore est…

Elle s'étrangla presque.

Lupin resta silencieux un moment, la pluie frappant violemment leurs visages. Il était triste lui aussi…triste d'être impuissant face à la détresse de la jeune femme.

- Non Professeur, murmura t-elle. Il n'y a plus rien qui soit en notre pouvoir. Ils sont morts. Ce monde est en perdition… Personne ne pourra rien… Harry était notre seul espoir…

Elle sortit alors sa baguette, et transplana loin de ce lieu, laissant Lupin derrière elle, qui ne chercha pas à la rattraper, car il savait qu'elle avait raison.

Ils avaient perdu.

-

-

-

-

Le premier chapitre est fini. La chanson de « Angels » est souvent utilisée pour les enterrements, c'est pourquoi je l'ai choisi.

Bye !


	2. Chapitre II

Chapitre 2 ! Je cours le risque de me mettre à dos la plupart d'entre vous...

-

-

-

-

**Ce que j'ai fait pour toi**

_Chapitre II_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Elle courait à en perdre son haleine. Bientôt, ils la rattraperaient._

_- Cours Hermione !_

_Elle sentit un corps la plaquer contre le sol, alors qu'un jet de lumières vertes fusait de toutes parts, les piégeant dans la salle où ils se trouvaient._

_- Harry, transplanons ! lui chuchota-elle, apeurée, alors qu'Harry la serrait encore de manière protective contre lui._

_- Ils nous suivraient Hermione…répondit le jeune homme. Je vais faire diversion , et tu pourras…_

_- Non ! s'insurgea-t-elle. Ne fais pas ça !_

_Harry l'entraîna avec lui derrière une porte._

_- C'est le seul moyen.. dit-il résigné._

_- Ils te tueront, répéta la jeune fille. _Il _te tuera ! Si Ron était là, il…_

_- Mais il n'est plus là ! coupa Harry._

_Les yeux d'Hermione brillèrent, embués de larmes. Elle baissa la tête et étouffa un murmure à peine audible :_

_- Je ne veux pas que tu meures toi aussi ! Il y a sûrement une autre solution…_

_Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire._

_- Toujours à essayer de trouver des compromis…dit-il doucement. Puis, il reprit fermement : Malheureusement, cette fois-ci, il ne peut y avoir de compromis ; soit je meure, soit nous mourrons tous les deux…_

_- Pas si…pas si tu réussis à le vaincre…_

_Le jeune homme resta silencieux, puis sortit une enveloppe de sa poche qu'il tendit à Hermione. Les Mangemorts n'étaient plus très loin d'eux maintenant…_

_- Dumbledore était le seul à détenir le moyen de vaincre Voldemort…dit Harry, gravement. N'ouvre pas cette lettre tout de suite Hermione, c'est ce que souhaitait Ron…_

_- Ron ? Harry ne me dis pas que c'est..._

_- Ca l'est. C'est fini. _

_Il serra la jeune femme une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Elle pleurait. Les larmes se déversèrent sur l'enveloppe qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts._

_Harry…_

_Il s'éloigna d'elle et recula lentement._

_- Harry ! appela t-elle. Je t'en supplie…_

_Il se retourna pour ne pas fondre en larmes lui-même._

_- Adieu Hermione, murmura-t-il._

_Il marcha d'un pas déterminé et rapide en direction du bruit et de la destruction que créaient Voldemort et ses Mangemorts._

_Vers sa mort…_

_- HARRY !_

Hermione se réveilla de sa torpeur. Elle avait mal dormi, comme toutes les nuits depuis des semaines. Les souvenirs de ces derniers jours la hantaient. L'obscurité avait envahi son esprit, comme si plus jamais elle ne pourrait ressentir du bonheur.

- Miss ?

La jeune femme eut un sursaut de peur. Chaque personne, chaque inconnu, pouvait être son ennemi. Elle serra sa baguette magique derrière son dos, prête à l'utiliser. Oh non, elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle se battrait. Jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

- Désirez-vous quelque chose à boire ?

Lentement, la main d'Hermione se relâcha, et répondit poliment à son voisin de siège.

- Non, je vous remercie…

Il n'insista pas, et retourna à son occupation. Elle se trouvait dans un car, et roulait maintenant vers l'endroit le plus cher à ses yeux. Elle avait dû voyager comme les Moldus sous peine de se faire repérer en utilisant la magie pour transplaner.

Elle allait à Poudlard.

On l'avait mise en garde. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle y retourne. C'était le lieu où tout s'était joué. Le lieu où elle avait tout perdu.

Harry était mort en héros. Et Ron… son meilleur ami…il avait disparu. Personne ne l'avait retrouvé. Il n'avait même pas pu avoir le droit à une cérémonie funéraire décente. Elle se souvenait encore de la dernière fois où elle lui avait parlé.

_Ils étaient assis sous un arbre, par une agréable journée de Mai. La fin de l'année approchait. La fin de leurs études à Poudlard._

_Rien ne laissait présager ce qui arriverait._

_- Et bien, déclara t-elle. Vous imaginez que c'est notre dernier mois ici…_

_- Pour ma part, j'en suis bien content, dit Ron. Ras le bol de Rogue et de ses cours de potions !_

_- Ron ! Ne dis pas ça ! Poudlard est certainement la meilleure chose qui nous soit arrivé !_

_- En matière d'aventures, je suis d'accord… Pas vrai, Harry ?_

_Le jeune homme était silencieux. Il semblait soucieux._

_- Harry ? répéta Hermione, inquiète._

_Il leva les yeux, s'échappant de ses pensées, et fit, gravement :_

_- Quelque chose se prépare… dit-il, sombrement._

_- Ta cicatrice ? Elle te fait encore mal ? Cela fait des semaines....soupira Hermione._

_Harry inclina la tête en signe d'approbation._

_- Quoiqu'il arrive, je sens que ce sera mauvais…très mauvais…_

_- Cette conversation est lugubre, déclara Ron. Ici, nous sommes en sécurité. Jamais les Mangemorts ne pourront pénétrer dans l'enceinte…_

_- Ne t'avance pas trop vite Ron, prévint Hermione. Poudlard est peut-être encore l'un des seuls endroits sûrs, mais il a ses faiblesses._

_Elle prit un air triste._

_- Voldemort est devenu bien trop puissant. Il contrôle la moitié du monde des sorciers par la terreur. Si Poudlard est pris et Dumbledore tué, c'en est fini de nous…_

_- Cela n'arrivera pas , 'Mione… dit Ron, confiant_

Il n'imaginait pas combien il se trompait. Elle se rappelle encore les cris qui ont suivi ces paroles. La panique. La terreur. L'invasion. Tout était allé si vite qu'elle n'était même plus sûre d'avoir vécu cela. Les Mangemorts avaient pris Poudlard, et Dumbledore, pris au dépourvu avait été tué par Lord Voldemort lui-même.

La bataille avait été confuse. Des cris. Le désordre. Le sang. Des cadavres éparpillés de part et d'autre de l'enceinte de l'école. Mac Gonagall. Hagrid. Neville.

Tous.

Et Ron avait disparu. Elle l'avait perdu dans la bataille. Son corps n'avait pas été retrouvé. Sans doute avait-t-il été détruit. La mort dans l'âme, Hermione avait dû abandonner le combat pour se réfugier dans le château avec Harry et quelques autres survivants. Et là… Harry avait péri.

Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas souffert. Elle avait juste entendu un cri de rage, puis plus rien, du moment où Harry l'avait laissée, jusqu'à l'instant où elle avait distingué le reflet d'une lumière verte, signant l'arrêt de mort du jeune homme.

Elle avait réussi à s'enfuir. A transplaner au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, après s'être traînée hors de l'enceinte de Poudlard.

C'est une fois sauvée qu'elle avait commencé à pleurer. Elle avait cru se vider de l'intérieur, tant elle avait versé des larmes. Mais plus encore que la mort de Harry, que la disparition de Ron, l'avait bouleversée.

Cette lettre que Harry lui avait remis. Lentement elle l'avait décachetée, et la réalité lui avait fait atteindre le summum de sa douleur.

_Chère Hermione, _

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde. Je n'ignore pas le danger qui nous menace, bien que j'essaie toujours de me persuader du contraire. Harry a raison, quand il dit que quelque chose de terrible va se passer, et je crois que je pourrais pas mourir en paix tant que je ne t'aurais pas fait des aveux. Je t'aime Hermione. De tout mon cœur ; de toute mon âme. Pour toi, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une amitié, mais pour moi, un feu me brûle continuellement le cœur, m'embrouille l'esprit et je souffre en sachant que pour toi je n'ai été que l'un de tes meilleurs amis. A chaque fois que je te voyais, je voulais te serrer dans mes bras, te garder près de moi pour toujours._

_Je sais, tu dois bien rire en lisant cela, mais je te comprends… Qui s'intéresserait à un minable rouquin comme moi ? Certainement pas toi… Tu as toutes les qualités qu'une fille peut avoir. Tu es belle, intelligente… Je ne trouve même pas de mots pour te décrire tant mon amour pour toi est démesuré. Mais maintenant je suis heureux. Car je te l'ai dit. Si je venais à mourir, je serais en paix ; et si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je suis mort. Si tu la lis, ça veut dire que Harry est mort lui aussi. Mais je ne perds pas espoir de là où je dois être maintenant. Car une lueur brille encore dans le noir : si tu lis cette lettre, cela veut dire que tu es vivante. C'est ce qui importe._

_Affectueusement._

_Ronald Weasley._

Elle avait instinctivement sorti le parchemin précieusement conservé dans sa poche. Elle eut les larmes aux yeux. Jamais elle n'avait reçu une plus belle déclaration d'amour. Et maintenant, les regrets l'avaient assaillie. Elle ne pourrait jamais savoir ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment pour lui ; pour celui qu'elle croyait n'être qu'un simple ami.

Elle irait maintenant affronter le lieu de toutes ces souffrances, le lieu de tous ces combats. Poudlard

L'ironie du sort avait voulu que ce soit le lieu où elle avait vécu les plus grand moments de joie de sa vie.

-

-

-

-

ChapitreII fini. Ron entre en scène au prochain.

Bye !


	3. Chapitre III

Re-bonjour ! Chapitre III ! Merci pour les reviews !

-

-

-

-

**Ce que j'ai fait pour toi**

_Chapitre III_

-

-

-

-

Hermione respira à pleins poumons l'air du matin. Elle avait voyagé toute la nuit, dans cet horrible car. Le soleil à peine levé, elle avait enfin atteint son but : l'école de magie.

Le chauffeur Moldu avait arrêté son véhicule à la demande de la jeune femme, à l'entrée d'un immense terrain surplombé d'un château en ruine… C'était en pleine campagne ; il n'y avait aucune habitation visible dans les environs.

- Miss, qu'allez vous faire dans cet endroit ? L'endroit est dangereux, on dit…on dit qu'il est hanté !

Hermione ne répondit pas ; elle savait qu'il n'en était rien. Elle avait certes la vision d'un château en ruines, mais ce n'était pas la même chose que voyaient les Moldus. Eux voyaient un simple château de pierres, se rattachant à l'époque du Moyen Age, mais ce que voyait Hermione, en tant que sorcière, était bien plus horrible.

- Je ne crois pas à ces superstitions…répondit-elle, en descendant du véhicule, sans accorder un regard derrière elle..

- Comme vous voudrez… dit le chauffeur, en soupirant.

Il démarra, laissant la jeune femme, un simple sac à son bras, seule face à un spectacle de désolation. Devant elle, des ruines, des pierres éparpillées ça et là, des arbres arrachés sous la violence des combats. Le feu avait dévoré les moindres recoins de l'école ; il ne restait plus que la structure du bâtiment, les flammes ayant ravagé le bois, et tous les autres matériaux inflammables. Les herbes du parc, jadis vertes et pleine de vie, avaient été roussies, même noircies,sous l'effet de la chaleur ; quelques fumées subsistaient encore dans les broussailles.

C'était tout ce qu'il restait de Poudlard. De ses souvenirs.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration, ne parvenant pas à détacher ses yeux de toutes ces choses, qui en peu de temps avaient été détruites.

_- Hermione ! Viens, ils sont trop forts !_

_Harry avait pris la jeune femme par le bras mais elle refusait de se laisser emporter. Elle continua de se battre, lançant des Stupéfix et des sortilèges interdits sur le plus grand nombre possible de Mangemorts, évitant les jets adverses avec rapidité._

_- Hermione ! Viens ! insista Harry, qu'un jet de lumière verte frôla de très près._

_- Ron ! Où est Ron ? hurla-t-elle, en se débattant._

_- On ne peut plus rien pour lui ! Viens !_

Encore de douloureux flashs back. C'était sur cette pelouse même, au seuil du château, qu'elle s'était aperçue de la disparition de Ron.

Elle s'avança vers ce qui avait été autrefois la grande porte d'entrée de l'école, la franchit et pénétra dans le hall. Seule la voûte de pierre était encore debout. Il ne restait rien des portes, ni du plafond. Elle distinguait clairement le bleu du ciel au-dessus de sa tête, de froids rayons solaires ricochant sur son dos.

_L'endroit était étrange et magnifique. Des milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs éclairaient quatre longues tables autour desquelles les autres étudiants étaient déjà assis, devant des assiettes et des gobelets d'or. Au bout de la salle, les professeurs avaient pris place autour d'une autre table. … _

_Gênés par les regards fixés sur les nouveaux, Harry leva la tête vers un plafond d'un noir de velours, parsemé d'étoiles._

_- C'est un plafond magique, murmura Hermione. Il a été fait exprès pour ressembler au ciel. Je l'ai lu dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard. (1)

Hermione s'était avancée dans les ruines de la Grande Salle, en proie à ses souvenirs de première année. Elle sourit malgré elle à cette remémoration : elle était une Miss Je-Sais-Tout, ainsi que beaucoup le lui avait fait remarquer.

Mais désormais, il n'y aurait plus de suite à _L'Histoire de Poudlard. _Les chandelles flottantes s'étaient éteintes, et gisaient au sol, en bout détachés. Quant au plafond magique, le sort avait été levé. Le vrai ciel l'avait remplacé.

La jeune femme se tenait maintenant au centre de la Grande Salle, seule dans le silence.

_Ils se précipitèrent dans les escaliers qui menaient aux étages de l'école, suivis de quelques autres survivants et tombèrent nez à nez avec Peeves, l'esprit frappeur. Il avait perdu son insolente confiance en lui et semblait pris de panique._

_- Peeves, où est Dumbledore ? demanda précipitamment Harry en tenant Hermione contre lui._

_L'esprit commença à lui rire au nez, une lueur démente dans les yeux._

_- PEEVES ! rugit Harry._

_Les Mangemorts se rapprochaient ; ils étaient à l'intérieur de l'école maintenant, brûlant tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur passage, torturant les quelques survivants qui n'avaient pu s'échapper avec le sort Doloris. Peeves tendit l'oreille pour mieux entendre ce qui se passait en bas._

_- Le vieux fou se sera trompé finalement, dit-il simplement, d'une voix lointaine. Dommage qu'il ne soit plus de ce monde pour assister à sa défaite… acheva-t-il, avant de traverser un mur, laissant Harry, Hermione et les autres, dans l'horreur absolue._

Les larmes commencèrent à lui envahir les yeux, mais elle se reprit vite. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas rester ici. Ils continueraient de la chercher. Mais où aller ? L'Ordre était à la dérive ; aucune résistance n'avait été entreprise pour lutter contre Voldemort, le mage maléfique ayant anéanti tous leurs espoirs de victoire après l'attaque et la destruction de Poudlard.

D'autre souvenirs l'assaillirent alors qu'elle quittait la Grande Salle pour parcourir ce qu'il restait du parc. Des souvenirs heureux.

Harry et son équipe remportant la coupe de Quidditch en troisième année.

Son amitié avec Harry et Ron.

Son amitié pour Ron.

Ses pensées se focalisèrent sur lui. Elle se rappela leurs querelles et leurs désaccords. Elle sesouvint decette dispute au sujet de Pattenrond et de Croûtard, avant que ce dernier ne redevienne Peter Pettigrow. Elle se remémora la jalousie qu'avait éprouvé Ron lorsqu'il l'avait vu au bras de Viktor Krum au bal de Noël, lors de sa quatrième année.

Et cette lettre.

Hermione serra les poings et s'appuya contre l'un des murs extérieurs du château en poussant un long soupir.

« Dure journée, chérie ? »

La jeune femme sursauta et brandit sa baguette, déterminée. Devant elle se tenait un jeune homme vêtu sombrement, et aux cheveux roux. Elle abaissa aussitôt son bras, en reconnaissant, stupéfaite, le visage de l'inconnu.

- Ron ? murmura-t-elle.

Il ne broncha pas et sourit de manière peu habituelle

- Ron ! Tu es vivant ! fit-elle, en se jetant dans ses bras, sans réfléchir, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Sous le coup de l'émotion, elle ne remarqua pas l'étrange lueur siégeant dans les yeux du jeune homme.

_**« Enfin… »**_

-

-

-

-

(1) tiré de « Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers »

-

-

-

-

Chapitre III fini. Prochain chapitre demain ou après-demain.

Bye !


	4. Chapitre IV

Voilà le chapitre IV ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi vite pour les uploader ! Enfin, c'est qu'ils sont pas longs non plus !

-

-

-

-

**Ce que j'ai fait pour toi**

_Chapitre IV_

-

-

-

-

Hermione serrait fort Ron dans ses bras. Elle n'osait pas y croire. Elle nageait en plein rêve. C'était comme une lueur dans le noir, un espoir là où il ne semblait plus y en avoir. Elle se dégagea de lui, tremblante, les yeux rougies par les larmes.

Il ne l'avait même pas serré en retour, se contentant de rester immobile dans l'étreinte de la jeune femme.

- Ron… murmura-t-elle. Comment… comment as-tu pu… Je n'osais plus y croire…

Ron la regarda, un étrange sourire aux lèvres, mais ne broncha pas. Hermione ne s'inquiéta pas de ce comportement inhabituel venant de la part de son ami.

- Ron… continua-t-elle en abaissant la voix tristement. Il faut que tu saches… Harry… Il est mort…

Un silence s'en suivit, puis Hermione s'effondra de nouveau dans les bras de Ron, en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle s'était tant retenue de pleurer ces derniers jours, même si elle n'y était toujours pas parvenue ; mais ses larmes n'avaient en rien pu la soulager. Or, en ce moment précis, cela lui faisait du bien de déverser tout ce qu'elle avait enduré dans l'étreinte d'un ami.

Du moins le croyait-elle.

Hermione renifla bruyamment essuya ses yeux. Alors là seulement, elle se rendit compte que Ron n'avait pas prononcé un mot, comme si les événements passés, comme si la mort de Harry lui étaient complètement indifférents.

- Ron…dit-elle, dans une voix à peine audible. Tu… tu vas bien ?

Il daigna enfin lui adresser la parole.

- Très bien… Pourquoi cette question ? répondit-il, d'une voix douce mais terriblement glaciale.

- Tu es… tu ne sembles plus toi-même… remarqua Hermione, frissonnant en entendant la réponse du jeune homme.

Un sourire goguenard entrouvrit les lèvres de Ron. Il se pencha à l'oreille de la jeune sorcière.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? chuchota-il, mielleusement.

Hermione sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas Ron. Ce n'était pas son ami. L'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle lui ressemblait, mais elle avait l'impression de se trouver face à un inconnu.

Elle prit peur et tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte de Ron. Celui-ci ne la laissa pas faire. Il l'agrippa par le poignet et la rapprocha de lui.

- Que se passe-t-il Hermione ? Tu n'es pas contente de me retrouver ?

- Qui…es-tu ? murmura la jeune femme, dont le corps commençait à s'emplir d'une peur grandissante.

- Je suis Ron, répondit-il doucement. Ton ami…

Hermione descendit discrètement sa main derrière son dos, à la recherche de sa baguette magique qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle, en cas de danger.

Non, quelque chose n'allait pas.

Tout sonnait faux ; elle voyait clair maintenant.

- Hermione…poursuivit Ron. J'ai tellement souffert… Reste avec moi…dit-il en la serrant douloureusement contre lui.

La jeune femme avait eu le temps de saisir sa baguette. D'un geste vif, elle la braqua sur Ron, qui, surpris, n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

_- Expulsare ! (1)_

Ron fut projeté en arrière avec violence, alors qu'Hermione s'enfuyait dans la direction opposée. Elle courut en direction du château. Il fallait qu'elle se cache. L'idée de transplaner lui vint à l'esprit, mais les serviteurs de Voldemort surveillaient tous les transplanages _(Ndrl : je nesuis pas sûre que ça se dise). _Lorsqu'elle avait transplané le jour de l'enterrement de Harry, elle avait attiré l'attention de trois Mangemorts, qui l'avaient prise en chasse, mais elle avait réussi à les semer.

Qu'était-il arrivé à Ron ? Elle croyait un instant l'avoir retrouvé, mais il n'en était rien. Il avait changé. Dieu seul savait ce que les sbires de Lord Voldemort lui avaient fait subir. Ou Lord Voldemort lui-même…

La jeune femme pénétra dans les ruines du château tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de se défendre contre Ron, sans le blesser. Non, elle ne pourrait pas lui faire du mal. Elle en mourrait certainement de chagrin.

Elle courut, baguette à la main, traversant les pièces, en quête d'une cachette potentielle. Elle savait que ce qu'elle essayait de faire était stupide. Se cacher n'empêcherait pas Ron de se mettre à sa recherche.

Alors qu'elle se retournait pour voir si Ron la suivait, celui-ci transplana devant elle.

- Je t'ai manqué ? demanda t-il, avant de brandir sa baguette : _Expelliarmus !_

Hermione réagit au quart de tour :

_- Protego !_

Le sortilège ricocha sur un bouclier invisible dressé devant la jeune femme et s'en retourna sur Ron qui fut de nouveau projeté à terre. Hermione s'enfuit vers la Grande Salle.

Le jeune homme se releva sans aucune difficulté, en ayant un sourire beaucoup moins sympathique que quelques instants plus tôt.

_**« Tu ne m'échapperas pas si facilement ! »**_

Hermione paniquait maintenant. Elle avait remarqué le regard de Ron : il semblait dément, mauvais. Tout sauf bon. Et comment avait-il fait pour transplaner juste devant elle ? Comment avait-il fait pour savoir où elle se trouvait exactement ?

_« Si Ron est de **son** coté, j'aurais préféré qu'il meure »_ pensa-t-elle.

Hermione pénétra dans la Grande Salle, mais elle se rendit vite compte de son erreur. La seule porte donnant sur cette pièce était celle qu'elle venait de franchir ; elle était piégée.

- Hermionnnee… résonna la voix approchantede Ron, qui avait pris un ton traînant. Je sais que tu es là…

La jeune femme eut un sursaut de peur, et courut se réfugier derrière un bloc de gravats, restes d'une colonne de pierre qui s'était effondrée au fond de la salle, alors que Ron pénétrait dans la pièce. De sa cachette de fortune, Hermione l'entendit parler :

- Montre toi… Je ne te ferai pas de mal…

La respiration de la jeune femme s'accéléra. Les pas de Ron se rapprochaient dangereusement d'elle.

- Tu ne peux pas fuir…Tout est condamné…

Hermione se retint avec peine un sanglot de terreur. Elle avait vu la lueur de démence dans les yeux de Ron. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la trouve. Elle était en danger. Elle le sentait.

-Hermione… Pourquoi me fuis tu ? reprit la voix du jeune homme, toujours glaciale. Je suis ton ami… Ton ami depuis notre première année ici…

Des larmes se mirent à courir le long des joues de la jeune femme. Le deuxième de ses meilleurs amis était mort à présent. Elle en était persuadée, même si son corps se mouvait encore.

- Tu ne pourras pas te cacher éternellement Hermione. Tu n'es plus la meilleure à ce jeu là…

Aussitôt cette réplique terminée, il apparut derrière la jeune femme, qui, cette fois, n'eut pas le temps de faire volte-face.

_- Expelliarmus !_

La baguette d'Hermione vola à travers la pièce, loin, loin de la sorcière. Désarmée, elle tenta de reculer, mais Ron l'agrippa durement par le bras, et la plaqua violemment contre l'un des murs de pierre, qui était resté debout. Hermione le fixa avec horreur, impuissante.

- Maintenant, je vais te dire, lui murmura-t-il, ce que j'ai fait pour toi…

-

-

-

-

(1) En toute logique, l'opposé du sortilège d'Attraction.

-

-

-

-

Chapitre IV fini. Méchant Ron !


	5. Chapitre V

Voilà le chapitre V !

-

-

-

-

**Ce que j'ai fait pour toi**

_Chapitre V_

-

-

-

-

**Going under, Evanescence.**

**_Now I will tell you what I've done for you _**

**_50 thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me  
Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented...Daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_**

**_I'm dying again..._**

**_(Chorus)  
I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under_**

**_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore_**

**_I'm dying again_**

**_I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under_**

**_So go on and scream  
Scream at me  
I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe  
I can't keep going under_**

**_I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under_**

-

-

-

-

- Maintenant, je vais te dire ce que j'ai fait pour toi…

Les mots vinrent s'échouer violemment à l'oreille d'Hermione, alors que Ron la tenait encore contre lui, n'ayant aucune intention de la lâcher.

La jeune fille était si effrayée qu'elle ne s'était pas aperçue qu'ils ne se trouvaient plus à Poudlard. Le jeune homme les avait fait transplaner dans un endroit qui semblait familier à Hermione ; un endroit qui ne lui rappelait pas de bons souvenirs.

Curieusement, le ciel avait été obscurci par de sombres nuages, qui donnaient l'impression qu'il faisait presque nuit. Hermione regarda autour d'elle, et s'aperçut, horrifiée, qu'ils avaient atterri dans le cimetière de Londres ; là même où reposait le corps de Harry.

Elle reporta un regard paniqué sur Ron, qui se contenta de la fixer intensément, ne relâchant jamais son étreinte.

- Serais-tu effrayée Hermione ? se moqua-t-il. Hermione, la fille la plus intelligente de tout Poudlard est effrayée…par son ami ?

Il eut un rire sombre, et la projeta violemment loin de lui, contre une pierre tombale ; puis il sortit sa baguette et la menaça.

- Bouge, et je ne donne pas cher de ta vie, murmura-t-il.

- Ron…souffla-t-elle doucement. Ron…qu'est ce qui se passe… pourquoi…pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

Elle voulut reculer, s'enfuir, mais ses jambes étaient paralysées par la peur et par la menace de représailles. Quelque chose lui disait que son « ami » serait bien capable de la tuer, dans son état actuel…

- Pourquoi ? lança-t-il, en faisant les cent pas autour d'elle. Tu oses demander pourquoi ?

Silence. Ron se rapprocha de la jeune femme.

- Je pensais que tu l'aurais compris, toi qui sait tout. Mais quand ils s'agit de faire des sentiments, tu es loin d'être la meilleure…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire…commença Hermione.

- J'aurais fait n'importe quoi ! s'écria Ron. N'importe quoi pour toi ! Mais toi tu ne voyais que _lui _!

Il jeta un regard dégoûté en direction du sol, vers le carré de terre fraîchement retourné où était enterré Harry.

Hermione suivit le regard de Ron, comprenant de quoi il voulait parler. Elle se plaqua encore plus sur le mur froid de la pierre tombale.

- Ron… Je t'assure que je ne….

- N'essaie pas de me raconter des histoires, coupa Ron. Je t'ai observée… Tous les jours je t'observais…

Il s'avança de façon à se trouver tout près d'elle, glissa une main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme.

- Tous les jours, je te regardais, continua-t-il, sa voix n'étant plus qu'un murmure. J'espérais que tu me remarques… Je me suis inscrit dans l'équipe de Quidditch pour que tu me portes un peu de considération…

- Ron, je t'ai toujours…

- J'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps quand tu as été pétrifiée, poursuivit-il, ne tenant pas compte de l'interruption ; j'ai affronté ma phobie des araignées juste pour te sauver. Je te disais de belles paroles juste pour te rassurer…

Il marqua une pause ; son visage presque attendri par ses propres mots s'assombrit de nouveau.

- Mais tu ne l'as jamais vu ça ! Tu ne voyais que lui ! Toujours Harry ! Toujours le héros dans l'histoire ! Moi je ne comptais pas ! Je jouais le meilleur ami et le bouffon de service !

Il agrippa le poignet d'Hermione.

- Mais tout ça va changer maintenant… chuchota-t-il.

Hermione, interloquée par les paroles de Ron, trouva la force de balbutier :

- Ron… je t'en prie… lâche moi … Harry… il était ton meilleur ami.. il n'y a jamais rien eu…

- Bien sûr que non qu'il n'y jamais rien eu ! Sinon je serai devenu fou !

- Ron…tu n'es plus toi-même…laisse moi t'aider… qu'est-ce que Voldemort t'a fait ?

Le jeune homme la gifla violemment, et elle s'effondra sur le sol.

- Comment oses-tu prononcer le nom du Maître ? hurla t-il.

La jeune femme était en larmes, sa lèvre ensanglantée. Il l'observa en secouant la tête, un léger sourire au visage, puis la releva brusquement et la serra contre lui.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a libéré, expliqua t-il, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux. Je suis libre de mes actes ; je n'ai plus à me cacher. J'ai tous les pouvoirs que je veux... le Maître m'en a fait cadeau...

- Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi ? gémit la jeune fille

- Ce que je veux ? dit-il. Je n'attends de toi que ton amour, mais malheureusement…

Il marqua une pause, savourant l'angoisse grandissante de la jeune femme.

- … malheureusement, le Maître a besoin de toi Hermione…, continua-t-il, un regard cruel au fond des yeux. Et je lui suis entièrement dévoué à présent… Je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui… même sacrifier celle qui fut mon plus grand amour…

Hermione s'horrifia.

- S…sacrifier ? Que…veux-tu dire ?

- Allons Hermione, tu sais très bien ce que cela veut dire… dit Ron.

Un vent glacial se leva, et des bruissements dans les arbres non loin se firent entendre. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans la pénombre. La jeune femme frissonna, un mauvais pressentiment s'emparant d'elle

- Tu entends, mon ange ? demanda Ron, cruellement. Réjouis-toi : tu vas rejoindre sous terre notre cher ami commun...

-

-

-

-

Voilà pour le chapitre V, ça se précise... Il reste deux chapitres au minimum avant la fin de cette histoire


	6. Chapitre VI

Bonjour, me revoilà ! Je sais que c'est court, mais c'était prévu dès le début ! Je ne pourrai pas faire plus long, car le prochain chapitre risque d'être le dernier.

-

-

-

-

**Ce que j'ai fait pour toi**

_Chapitre VI_

-

-

-

-

Le sang d'Hermione se glaça dans ses veines aux derniers mots de Ron. Il voulait la tuer. Lui. Son meilleur ami. Il était de _son _côté.

Ses pensées s'interrompirent lorsque les bruits de pas s'étaient intensifiés, se rapprochant de là où ils se trouvaient. Ron, quant à lui, menaçait toujours la jeune femme de sa baguette ; mais il s'était avancé afin d'accueillir les nouveaux arrivants.

Car oui, ils venaient d'être rejoints par une douzaine de silhouettes qui avait émergé des arbres. Ils étaient tous vêtus de noir, enveloppés chacun d'une cape, ce qui leur donnait un aspect imposant et… menaçant.

La température avait chuté et le vent se fit de plus en plus froid. Hermione n'eut pas besoin de se poser de questions : elle savait très bien qui étaient ces hommes. C'était ceux qui avaient attaqué Poudlard. Des Mangemorts.

Le visage de la jeune femme reflétait maintenant une terreur, qui lui avait envahi tout le corps, la faisant frissonner. Les Mangemorts avancèrent lentement, et firent cercle autour de Hermione et de Ron.

Elle savait qui viendrait les rejoindre.

_Lui._

Ron sourit cruellement, puis s'avança au centre du cercle et s'agenouilla, imité par les autres Mangemorts.

Une silhouette se dessina au loin et se rapprocha lentement. Elle était plus grande que les autres, plus effrayante. L'ombre se dirigea vers Ron, son regard toujours dirigé droit devant. Puis elle rejeta en arrière le capuchon qui dissimulait sa tête, et Hermione put apercevoir avec horreur, un visage émacié, et deux petits yeux jaunes comparables à ceux d'un serpent.

Lord Voldemort en personne.

Une voix glaciale sortit des minces lèvres du puissant sorcier.

- Félicitations Ron… Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi….

- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir Maître… répondit solennellement ce dernier, toujours à terre. Et mon devoir est d'entièrement vous servir…

- Tu es un bon serviteur… cette fille était la seule menace qui pesait sur nous… Elle ne le demeurera plus bien longtemps…

Voldemort se tourna alors vers Hermione.

- Bonjour Miss Granger… siffla-t-il. J'espère que vous appréciez cette petite réunion…

Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de la jeune femme, recrovillée contre la pierre tombale. Elle était paralysée, mais surtout, elle était effondrée. Son ami, son propre ami, l'avait livrée à l'ennemi ; elle l'avait cru mort, elle avait été heureuse pendant un instant de le retrouver, mais il avait changé. Il était devenu comme _eux._

Le Lord fit un geste de la main, et les douze Mangemorts se retirèrent rapidement derrière les arbres. Ron resta au centre, mais Voldemort s'adressa à lui :

- C'est valable pour toi aussi… dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

- Mais je… protesta-t-il.

- Tu discutes mes ordres ? interrogea calmement le sorcier.

Le visage de Ron fut pris d'inquiétude, puis souffla dans un mot de soumission :

- Non, Maître…

- Bien alors, va rejoindre les autres, poursuivit le Lord. Je dois m'entretenir avec Miss Granger.

Le jeune homme se retira, non sans lever les yeux vers Hermione qui semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

Ils restèrent seuls dans l'ombre, sur la tombe de Harry. Puis Voldemort reprit :

- Je crois que je te dois une petite explication Hermione…

La jeune femme ne bougea pas, se contentant de le suivre des yeux. Il ne la menaçait pas de sa baguette et Hermione aurait pu tenter une fuite, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle ferait mieux de rester là, si elle tenait à rester en vie.. du moins pour quelque temps encore…

- Tu as échappé de nombreuses fois à mes sbires.. mais quoi de plus intelligent que d'utiliser ton propre ami contre toi…

- Que…que lui avez-vous fait ? balbutia la jeune femme.

- Moi…rien…, murmura mystérieusement le mage noir. J'ai simplement…forcé le destin…

Hermione haussa les sourcils, son désir de savoir la vérité reprenant le dessus sur sa frayeur.

- Rien ne prédestinait ton ami, un fils d'une pitoyable famille causant la honte de toute notre société, à devenir un des miens, poursuivit Voldemort.

Il se rapprocha d'Hermione, les yeux brillants de sadisme.

- Je comptais le tuer… dit simplement le mage. Le tuer douloureusement, juste pour faire souffrir Harry… mais j'ai trouvé mieux…

Hermione déglutit difficilement redoutant ce qui allait suivre.

- Je l'ai d'abord soumis au sortilège Doloris, dit-il. C'était amusant à voir. Il se tordait de douleur en prononçant ce qui m'a semblé être ton nom…

La jeune sorcière baissa les yeux ; elle ne voulait pas entendre ça ; elle ne voulait pas pleurer ; elle ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction. Voldemort esquissa un mauvais sourire, puis poursuivit :

- J'en fus presque touché… Un pauvre imbécile se mourant d'amour pour une Sang de Bourbe… C'était… pitoyable…

Hermione glissa silencieusement à terre, suivant le long de la pierre tombale.

- Mais cela me donna une idée… Plutôt que de vous tuer moi-même, pourquoi ne pas m'amuser avec les trois étudiants qui avaient toujours contrecarré mes plans ?

Le visage de la jeune femme se crispa d'horreur lorsqu'elle comprit de quoi parlait le Lord. Elle secoua violemment la tête, les larmes aux yeux, ne voulant pas croire cela.

- Non…non…

- Oh mais si Hermione… murmura cruellement le Lord, renforçant encore plus le désespoir de la jeune femme. J'ai effectivement utilisé le sortilège de l'Impero sur Ron Weasley. Je l'ai soumis à ma volonté ; je n'ai eu aucun mal à faire de lui ce dont je voulais. Et il a agit exactement comme je le souhaitais.

Il s'avança et remit brusquement Hermione sur pied.

- Il l'a tué Hermione. Ron a tué ton ami. Ron a tué Harry.

La jeune femme sanglota silencieusement, et entre deux sanglots, elle réussit à prendre la parole :

- Comment… C'est impossible… Ron.. il ne maîtrise pas… il ne maîtrise pas l'Avada Kedavra…

- Allons Hermione, tu me déçois beaucoup, se moqua le mage noir. Tu devrais pourtant savoir que quiconque étant sous l'Impero est capable de lancer des sorts qui ne sont pas de leur pouvoir… Oh, bien sûr, ce sortilège ne venait pas de l'esprit de Ron… mais c'étaient** ses **gestes, **sa **baguette!

Le sang de la jeune femme était déjà froid, mais il se gela encore plus. Elle s'imagina très bien la scène : après que Harry l'ait quitté pour aller vers sa mort, il ne doutait pas où cela le mènerait. Elle s'imagina comment son ami avait réagi face à Ron, elle imaginait le visage de ce dernier impassible comme un automate, puis, comble de l'horreur, l'image de Ron, tuant Harry de sa propre baguette, se dessina dans son esprit. C'était une image brouillée, incomplète, composée juste de cris et d'ombres. C'était bien simple : elle pouvait tout imaginer, sauf ça.

Les petits yeux jaunes de Voldemort lui lancèrent un regard satisfait, puis le mage reprit, avec pour ferme intention d'achever mentalement la jeune femme.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout… commença-t-il

- Taisez-vous ! coupa Hermione, en pleurs. Ne…dites…plus…rien…

Voldemort sourit méchamment.

- Hermione, Hermione… dit-il. Ne veux-tu pas entendre cette vérité que tu chéris tant ? Que tu la veuilles ou non, tu l'entendras !

Il sortit sa baguette et la menaça. La jeune femme se calma un peu.

- Bien, déclara-t-il. Comme je le disais, il y a autre chose qu'il faut que tu saches avant de mourir. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, j'ai annulé le sortilège de l'Impero et Ron s'est rendu compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Je dois avouer que je n'avais pas prévu ce qu'il se passerait…

Hermione frissonna.

- Il est devenu fou, dit-il. Il a complètement perdu ses sens, ses repères ; il semblait ne plus rien reconnaître. Je ne compris pas au début, c'est vrai, mais l'être humain est imprévisible : ce qu'il venait de faire avait réveillé son côté sombre, et lorsque je m'en suis aperçu, je décidai de l'utiliser contre toi au lieu de le tuer comme prévu au départ. Ces imbéciles te protégeaient de moi et de mes Mangemorts, mais pas de ton ami, que tout le monde croyait mort. Quelle opportunité !

La jeune femme gémissait à présent. Toujours de marbre, Voldemort poursuivit :

- Et mon plan a marché ! Tu es tombé dans mon piège… Et maintenant, tu vas mourir Hermione… Ton ami est complètement possédé par l'obscurité et rien ne l'en arrachera. D'ailleurs…

Il émit un petit rire.

- ... Ron va se charger de me débarrasser de toi, ici même…

Sur un geste du mage, la douzaine de Mangemorts revint, suivie bientôt de Ron, baguette à la main. Hermione écarquilla les yeux, et le jeune homme eut un sourire cruel.

_« Non… »_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Chapitre VI fini !

Bye tous !


	7. Chapitre VII

Salut ! Voici le dernier chapitre, un peu plus long que les autres ! Et oui, j'en ai fini avec cette fic snif snif...

-

-

-

-

**Ce que j'ai fait pour toi**

_Chapitre VII_

-

-

-

-

- Non, Ron, je t'en prie, bégaya Hermione.

Le jeune homme fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, et continua de pointer sa baguette vers la jeune femme, tremblante de frayeur.

- Tout se déroule exactement comme je l'avais prévu… murmura triomphalement Voldemort.

Puis il se tourna vers Ron :

- Je te charge de l'éliminer. Ne me déçois pas.

- Je ne faillirai pas, Maître, dit Ron, en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Le Lord eut un sourire satisfait, et se tourna vers Hermione.

- Malheureusement Miss Granger, vous ne vivrez plus assez longtemps dans ce monde pour voir son asservissement. Les Sang de Bourbe tels que vous seront bientôt réduits en esclavage, et rien ne pourra changer cela…

- Allez au diable ! s'écria Hermione.

- Mais je suis déjà le Diable incarné jeune fille, répondit calmement Voldemort, en lui tournant le dos.

Il interpella ses Mangemorts au départ, et retourna dans l'ombre des arbres. Ses serviteurs s'inclinèrent, puis le suivirent, non sans lancer un regard sadique en direction de la jeune fille piégée contre une pierre tombale. On entendit des « pop » derrière les grands chênes du cimetière : ils avaient transplané, laissant Hermione et Ron, seuls, face à face.

- Ron… murmura Hermione. Tu ne vas pas faire ça…

Il ne répondit pas, et commença à tourner lentement autour d'elle, ne la quittant jamais de la portée de sa baguette. Le silence avait regagné l'endroit après le départ de Lord Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. C'était un silence inquiétant, morbide, tels que l'on en ressent souvent dans les cimetières.

- Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ? répondit-il soudain en souriant cruellement. Mon Maître me l'a ordonné ; je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui.

- Tu.. tu n'es pas comme ça ! bégaya-t-elle.

Ron alla vers elle, et lui caressa doucement le visage d'une main, sa baguette bien serrée dans son autre main.

- Rectification, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Je n'_étais_ pas comme ça… Je vivais dans l'ombre de Saint Potter. Quel plaisir cela a été de le tuer !

- Ce n'était pas toi Ron ! protesta Hermione. C'était Voldemort qui…

Il la gifla encore, si violemment que sa tête heurta le marbre froid de la pierre tombale.

- Ne-prononce-pas-ce-nom, siffla t-il, alors qu'Hermione se relevait péniblement, prête à l'affronter encore une fois.

- Voldemort ! cria-t-elle.

De rage, il lui agrippa le bras et le serra si fort, qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait le lui couper. Son visage fut déformé par la douleur, mais elle s'efforça de rester brave.

- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je t'achève, mon ange, murmura-t-il. Mais tu peux toujours l'espérer : je tiens à m'amuser encore avec toi avant d'en finir !

Il la lâcha et recula, la menaçant toujours.

- C'est à cause de toi si je suis devenu faible… dit-il. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a libéré de toi, il m'a ouvert les yeux sur ce qu'est véritablement mon destin.

- Ron, je t'en prie… supplia Hermione, d'une toute petite voix.

- Quant à Harry, il était tout simplement idiot ! Il n'avait pas ton intelligence et pourtant il avait survécu au Maître. Et il est devenu célèbre pour ça ! Pour un simple coup de chance ! Adulé par des millions de sorciers à cause d'une vulgaire cicatrice qui faisait de lui un balafré ! Je me demande bien pourquoi j'ai atterri à Gryffondor, dans la maison d'origine du vieux fou !

- Parce que tu n'es pas fait pour Serpentard, tu es bon ! s'écria la jeune fille.

- Tais-toi, dit-il furieusement. _Doloris !_

Un jet de lumière jaillit de sa baguette et frappa Hermione en pleine poitrine, qui se tordit de douleur, en s'affaissant de nouveau à terre.

- Tu es exaspérante Hermione à toujours vouloir avoir raison, poursuivit Ron, en cessant le sortilège.

La jeune femme se releva difficilement ; le gilet qu'elle portait avait été déchiré en heurtant aussi violemment le sol, et son bras saignait.

- Et bien Hermione, dit Ron sarcastiquement. Tu ne sais pas comment faire pour m'échapper ? C'est surprenant d'une fille aussi brillante que toi…

- Tue moi… murmura-t-elle.

Le regard du jeune homme se fit courroucé.

- Pardon, il me semble ne pas avoir bien compris ce que tu viens de dire. Répète… dit Ron, d'une voix un peu trop calme pour être sincère.

- Je t'ai dit de me tuer ! dit Hermione avec rage.

Le jeune homme la plaqua alors contre la pierre, et lui saisit le cou brusquement.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'en n'avais pas fini avec toi, siffla-t-il.

- Peu… importe, murmura difficilement Hermione, sa gorge enserrée par la main de Ron. Moi…je…sais..que tu..que ce n'est pas… le Ron que..que j'ai connu.. qui est en face de moi !

Il desserra son étreinte, lentement et s'éloigna d'elle. Non, il ne la tuerait pas tout de suite. Il semblait avoir pris un certain plaisir à voir souffrir celle qu'il avait tant aimé. Il voulait la faire souffrir pour l'avoir ignoré, rejeté, durant toutes ces années. Mais voulait-il réellement la tuer ?

Malgré tout ce que le Maître lui avait offert.

Malgré tout ce qu'il serait près à faire pour rejoindre les rang du Seigneur Ténébreux.

Il commençait à avoir des doutes sur ses propres intentions.

- Tue.. moi, répéta Hermione. Maintenant !

Ron se servit une nouvelle fois de sa baguette.

_- Doloris !_

Et une fois de plus, Hermione s'effondra en hurlant ; elle avait l'impression que son corps se brisait en deux tant la douleur était grande.

_**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**_

Ron cessa encore ; sa main tremblait fortement, il ne semblait pas vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait. Hermione se releva, les yeux en larmes, du sang sur la joue, mais elle garda son air déterminé.

- C'est... tout...ce dont.. tu es... capable ? dit-elle difficilement, d'une voix à peine audible

Elle se redressa complètement, en se tenant à la sépulture, puis la lâcha et commença à s'avancer vers Ron.

- N'approche pas ! lui avertit ce dernier.

Mais sa voix perdait de son assurance.

- Ron… murmura-t-elle. J'ai lu cette lettre.. j'ai lu cette lettre que tu m'as écrite… où tu disais que tu m'aimais… et j'ai trouvé cette lettre si belle… que j'en ai pleuré.

- Silence ! _Doloris !_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

Hermione fut projetée en arrière ; Ron ne fit durer le sortilège que quelques secondes, puis resta là, sans bouger, à observer Hermione à terre, sa main tremblant encore plus fort. La jeune femme, quant à elle, se releva encore plus péniblement, mais poursuivit :

- Je l'ai… trouvée…magnifique Ron… haleta-t-elle, tenant à peine sur ces jambes. Tu m'a offert ton amitié… tu m'as offert… ta protection… tu m'as offert…tu m'as offert ton amour… et je… je l'accepte… j'accepte ton amour, Ron… et je te renvoie cet amour…

- Tu vas la fermer ! s'écria Ron, furieusement, toujours enraciné au sol.. _Doloris !_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**_

Il leva son bras, tremblant, un jet de lumière jaillit de sa baguette, mais le sort n'arriva pas jusqu'à Hermione ; l'éclair s'arrêta juste avant de frapper la jeune femme, puis s'évapora dans l'air en petites paillettes scintillantes. Ron fixa sa baguette, décontenancé, et Hermione s'avança vers lui :

- Je t'aime Ron.

- Tais toi !

_**You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

Il tenta une nouvelle fois de lancer un sort, mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire sortir de sa baguette furent des étincelles rouges.

Il continua de fixer sa baguette, cette fois avec horreur, son visage se crispant de tristesse et de douleur, alors que ses yeux commençaient à se rougir de larmes ; il secoua la tête, tremblant de tout son corps, et de sa bouche, on entendit des murmures presque inaudibles :

- Non…Non…

- Je t'aime Ron, répéta Hermione.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**_

Ron leva son voulut lancer le sortilège de la torture, mais à la place, il lâcha sa baguette de sa main tremblante qu'il ne contrôlait plus ; ses yeux devinrent humides et prêts à verser des larmes, alors qu'Hermione allait vers lui.

Il s'affaissa sur le sol, les larmes coulant le long de sa joue, etla jeune femmes'agenouilla près de lui :

- Je t'aime Ron, dit-elle, pour la troisième fois, ses yeux eux même embués de larmes.

**_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_**

Elle lui caressa doucement la joue, puis l'enlaça tendrement de ses bras ; le jeune homme se laissa faire, et s'effondra sur elle, en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

- Je ne voulais pas…sanglota-t-il. Je ne voulais pas…

Hermione le serra contre elle.

- Je sais Ron… Je sais… murmura-t-elle, doucement.

Ils restèrent enlacés longtemps, sans se parler, à pleurer.

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have…_**

Ils avaient subi tant d'épreuves, mais aujourd'hui, ils venaient de remporter une victoire.

Un rayon de soleil perça alors les nuages noirs du ciel frappa le carré de terre sur lequel ils déversaient leur douleur et sous lequel reposait leur ami Harry.

Un rayon d'espoir dans une obscurité qui semblait infinie.

**_All of me._**

_**Meeee….**_

_**Meeee…**_

_" Je serais toujours avec toi, Ron... Toujours... et si nous devons mourir... c'est ensemble que nous mourrons. Ce que tu as fait pour moi... je le ferais... pour toi."_

-

-

-

-

_« L'amour vient à bout de tout … »_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**FIN**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Voilà, cette mini-fic est terminée.

Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont encouragée jusqu'à la fin, et je précise que je me suis inspirée de la série **Buffy contre les vampires, **plus précisément du dernier épisode de la saison 6, pour écrire la fin.

Merci à vous tous, et peut-être à une prochaine fois !

Bye !


End file.
